A night
by nico229
Summary: Haleb date need I say more? Happy pll 100 episode to everyone :)


As a tired Hanna made her way through her house's yard, on a Friday afternoon, after spending her past few hours chasing a new lead on "A" she stopped suddenly as she saw the last person she expected to see back in Rosewood sitting on her house's stairs. Smiling softly she ran ut to him aand let himself be scooped up inside his arms. As she did so Caleb spun her in his arms. As he put her back on the ground he leaned in and kissed her softly.

-"Caleb. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Ravenswood when we spoke on the phone earlier. Is everything ok? Is everyone alright?"

-"I needed a break from everything. These past few days have been so hectic I felt I was going crazy. So I came here and after I spoke to your mom she agreed to let me take you out. Go get a coat".

As she did so Hanna quickly changed into a comfortable attire. A blouse and a pair of leggins that hugged her body nicely. Putting on a comfortable pair of boots she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out the door.

Walking out of the house she made her way to Caleb's car before she got into the passenger seat. As she fastened her seat belt, Caleb started the engine and drove away from the house. Caleb steadily drove the car outside of Rosewood's town's borders, in the opposite direction of both Rosewood and Ravenswood., Hanna silently wondered where exactly they were headed, especially as they passed the exit to Philly on the high way. Half an hour later as Caleb pulled the car inside a park she felt her confusion increase.

But as Caleb made his way out of the car, she quickly followed him out of it. Taking Hanna by the hand Caleb took her towards a clearing where Hanna could hear water running. She stopped momentarily astonished as Caleb had led her to a meadow, near a waterfall where a blanket with a picnic basket was waiting for them.. Turning her head to him Hanna could barely hide her excitement and happiness towards Caleb's simple gesture.

- "Caleb? What's going on?" Caleb simply shook his head at her as he lead her by the hand and as they both sat down on the blanket.

-"I did this with a little help from Spencer and Toby. They suggested that we came to this place. I felt that lately all we ever did was barely keeping up with each other. That's why I wanted to take you out to aplace where just for a night there wouldn't be anyone here but us. So do you like my surprise?"

-"I love it. Not as much as I love you or the fact that we're together. But I really really love it". The pair sat down in each other's arms quietly enjoying each other's presence. As the night grew closer caleb started a camp fire. He then took a blanket out of his car and wrapped around themselves keeping Hanna closely inside his arms. As they did so she leaned back so that her neck would be exposed to his lips.

As they both stared in the fire. Caleb silently checked his watch and noticed time had somehow eloped and it was now well past midnight. Silently smilling to himself he pressed a soft kiss to Hanna's cheekbone before he gave her a soft whisper as she took their hands ant entwined them.

-"Happy anniversary. I love you, Hanna Marin"

-"I love you too, Caleb Rivers." as they professed their love to each other, Hanna turned back into Caleb's arms and started kissing him. As she did so she pushed him back on the blanket into the grass. She resumed kissing him, all the while she straddled him, whereas Caleb let his arms wander on her body keeping her as close to him as possible. The pair smiled softly at each other as they let their bodies speak for themselves...

**So guys I was in the mood to write something short. Another one shot. In this fic Hanna was told everything about Ravenswood when she visited Caleb. Set somewhere between then and the 4B finale, I set it on the Eve of 1105. Happy PLL 100 episode. And God do I love the #Haleb picture Ty and Ash presented to us yesterday.. Also thank you to a very good friend of mine, Monika who suggested this prompt to me. Kisses until next time, N.**


End file.
